What's the Worst That Could Happen
by tea'n'suicide
Summary: A cops daughter and a Mercer brother, What's the Worst That Could Happen
1. Heat Stroke

I find whenever something bad happens the first words you hear are a good ol' heart warming 'I'm sorry'. Like their apologies are somehow going to make the whole world okay again. Somehow through their fleeting eyes, loose hand shakes and too tight hugs, the person you lost is going to walk through the front door and ask 'Why are there people tracking mud onto my new carpet'. It doesn't work like that. So as I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, in my funeral attire Talking to you. _Why did you leave me alone with all of these people. You know i dislike our family. Uncle Stan is trying to break the ice with his horrible jokes that are more inappropriate and infuriating then funny. Cousin stew is having sex in the shoe closet, they arn't exactly being quiet. Dad, well he's trying his best with Crazy Aunt Lisa. Oh god, how we all hate Crazy Aunt Lisa. You left us to deal with it all. How selfish of you to die. _People came and tried to whisper words of encouragement. At one point I remember telling someone to just fuck off. My clunky heels made banging noises against the stairs as I stormed up into the safety of my room. The house was all packed. My room empty except for the few fold up chairs and stuffed animals I had won that I had forgotten to pack lay in random places. I grabbed the giant pink elephant that sat in one of the corners and sat on the grey carpet.

I stayed like that forever, well half an hour more like it, but it felt like forever. The wedged heels had been discarded as soon as i had sat down, stuffed elephant clutched to my chest, I let the unruly curls that, I had acquired from you, sprawl themselves over the body of the elephant while my nose was stuffed into it's giant fluffed ear. _Dad got the promotion. We're moving to Detroit encase you come home and find the house empty, or there's a new family living in it. 12415 14th st and 10th is where we'll be. I wore the dress you said was too revealing. I guess I was hoping i would hear your voice yell at me ag-"_Keely, we gotta go now." My fathers voice interrupted my one sided conversation with my mother. She died in a car accident. Instantly died, was what the officers told us. I guess they expected it to bring us relief or something, but it didn't. You can't expect anything to be comforting in a situation like that. So why do they try to make it sound like they knew her personally like they would be the ones crying. Their solemn voices and sad eyes don't make things any easier. I was sitting up here longer then I thought I had. I quickly picked up the few deserted things that didn't make it into boxes and walked down the stairs and into the truck.

It didn't take too long to get to where we needed to be. The new house was smaller, but that was okay it looked like a home. It wasn't in decay but it wasn't pristine. The Blue shutters had seen better days, the building was suppose to be white but after years of mother natures abuse it was now a dirty cream kind of color. Morning glory twisted itself up the side of the chimney completing the I need a good family look.

* * *

2 weeks later.

It was the middle of July and it was hotter then the devils ass, I swear. Dad had some business to take care of so I was left to do grocery shopping on my own. It's not like I haven't or can't do things by myself, I just prefer to be in a group or with another person is all. This is Detroit, and being a cops daughter well, not really the best thing to be in the ghetto, especially with the police cruised parked out front. I ventured to the bus stop, and was accompanied by a couple of boys. They could be friends or complete strangers. The one that was wearing black in this horrible weather is what caught my attention. I sat next to him and he instantly stiffened. Did he know? Does news really travel that fast. New cop, watch out for his daughter, hmm. Anyways the words had slipped out of my mouth before I could really think them over in my head "You know, wearing dark clothes on a sunny day is bad luck" my brown eyes stared at the side of his pale face. He turned and looked at me, surprised I had talked to him or maybe scared. " Since when" he replied. "Well I figure since heat stroke isn't exactly a lucky thing and wearing dark clothes kind of helps with the whole getting it. Wearing dark clothes on a hot day isn't very lucky" I blabbered. It made sense in my head but out loud it made me feel like a fool. The other boys at the bus stop were looking at the two of us, confusion or shock.. "Anyways it was just a thought" I continued. He laughed a little " Yea i guess not" One of the other boys well I couldn't really say boy to describe him, he looked like he was in his middle twenties at least. " Hey, Chatty Cathy, who the hell are you" My eyes slid over to his form, wife beater and greased button up shirt, he was intimidating, you could tell he was trouble from a mile away. Havoc radiated off of him in rolls of energy. " I don't know, Who are you" I asked. Let's be honest here, all four of these boys had bad written all over them. Heat Stroke in waiting, looked at me expectantly like I was suppose to answer with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but it. Same with the other two. Hell raiser,I decided to call him, quirked an eyebrow, and although I felt like this is where I was going to die, I was going to die with my stupid bravery and integrity. He kind of laughed though, and I smiled back, but not in a:we just made friends kind of way.

Not too long after my bus came. I guess this wasn't their bus because they didn't get on. I looked at the teen in black " Hey Heat Stroke, you should probably drink a lot of water,if you aren't going to change" shrugging my shoulders I climbed up the bus steps. Then being the stupid person I am, I waved at hell raiser and continued up the bus steps.


	2. She was right

I passed out. The last thing I remember was Bobby smacking me upside the head, then it went all fuzzy, and the world went dark. When I woke up I was in my room with the curtain pulled shut and in nothing but my boxers. A cold wash cloth on my face, and a fan buzzing somewhere in the room. My thoughts kept on going back to the girl in the purple dress, now, I don't believe in love at first or anything for all I know she could be a serial killer. But my thoughts lingered on her for a little while longer before the door opened and in came Ma. A smile was gracing her face, lighting it up like a roman candle. " Are you feeling like dinner" she asked voice soft, like if she was too loud the world around us might break. Slowly rising out of bed I looked around the room for a pair of pants and a shirt before making my way down stairs

I couldn't say the girl in the purple dress was wrong." I should have changed" I grumbled while I sat down at the table. Ma looked over to me and gave me a weird look. I went to explain but angel was already telling her about the girl " Jacky here met a girl, who told him he should change because he'd probably get heat stroke in those dark ass clothes of his" he started to laugh, he has a big laugh, It used to scare the shit out of me, it was too loud. But now, if he laughed and it wasn't about to break the window's, it worried the hell out of me. Jerry came in just then hearing the last of Angel's sentence and looked at me, he chuckled and kissed Ma on the cheek"kid, you should of listened." Ma, looked at me and another smile was on her face " Did you get her name" she asked. She was kind of laughing with the rest of the boys. I was about to answer when Bobby came bounding down the stairs and answered for me " No, he didn't. I asked for it though" "I-" I tried to get a word in but unknowingly Ma interrupted me " Well what is it then" she asked looking at Bobby expectantly. " I don't know" Bobby shrugged his shoulders kind of annoyed with the answer she had given him earlier. I found it kind of funny. " Well I would have gotten her name, but Bobby scarred her off" i mumbled to no one in particular. Ma heard though she always does. " Well next time ask her for her name" she said to me. I nodded shaggy hair falling over my eyes like a blanket.


	3. Maybe

_ Dad's been dealing with your death as best he can. Drowning himself in his work. Taking as many cases as he can. You know when things go wrong he ignores it to the best of his ability until he can't anymore. But I think me being around as a constant reminder of what he lost isn't helping him with the whole grieving process, so being the amazing daughter I am. I leave him to his own devices. _

Walking around Detroit was an adventure all on it's own. One time I had seen a couple having sex in an alley way. Well maybe couple wasn't the word to use. The more appropriate term would be two strangers that decided there was no time to waste, that sex was needed now and everything else could wait. I bet he paid for it, but you can't preach about how wrong that is to some random people in the middle of the act. they wouldn't really appreciate it all that much.

The nights aren't as hot as the days are but they are cooler. Keds making scuffing noises as I shuffled my feet along the sidewalk. If mum was here she would have yelled at me for not picking up my feet and as I waited for the oh so nag filled voice, I heard nothing. And I never felt more alone.

I wasn't paying attention to the foot that was poking out of behind the corner and tripped over it. I wish I could say it was graceful and lady like, but it was a mess of flailing limbs and a loud string of cuss words that could make a sailor blush.

This wasn't romantic but it was cliche. The whole tripped on the guy you met earlier things. Overplayed really, but i guess now it was my reality. He didn't jump to my rescue, nor did i want him too. Although a quick are you okay would have been nice.

I turned around and stared up at him. His cigarette dangled from his mouth while he let grayish blue clouds into the atmosphere. I kind of laughed, a gagging sound more like it and when he looked down i let out a giant side hurting guffaw.

Don't ask me why but there i was laughing while a river of blood was flowing down my nose "You know, smoking isn't healthy?"I laughed at him " Yea, well I don't think bleeding from your face is healthy either" he smirked. I stood up and started to wipe my face. Scrunching up my nose I smiled through the blood " Yea but bleeding doesn't cause multiple types of cancer" I countered." What if they did" he argued. I laughed again and shrugged my shoulders "I'd be just as bad as you" his smirk widened into a deranged smile. " Is your face okay" he asked gesturing with his lit cigarette he still stood leaned against the wall " Yea, I think i'll survive, who knows though might have to amputate" He laughed, a small and quite chuckle really but hey, I would take it. I could tell he wasn't used to this, or maybe liked too. Any other person would have changed their posture to a more open one. " You're really awkward you know that. The whole anti social thing works for you though" he started to cough on the smoke he just inhaled. I laughed at him coughing. I know not the nicest but what the hell.

" I don't like people" he stated. I shrugged my shoulders " Maybe people don't like you" I started walking away but felt rude for leaving him with the last comment " It was nice seeing you Heat Stroke" I turned again and threw a peace sings behind my shoulder.

I started to head home i was covered in blood, and couldn't get the metallic taste out of my mouth.

* * *

"Maybe people don't like you" I looked at her incredulously, she began to walk away. She stopped though and looked at me " It was nice seeing you Heat Stroke" after that she turned around and began walking away throwing a peace sign back at me. I furrowed my brows and muttered " It's Jack" I grumbled. At the ground. " JACK" i heard someone yell turning my head I saw my friend Jace running towards me. His body collided with mine knocking us onto the pavement. I couldn't really be mad at him. It wasn't his fault he was just always super hyper. I don't exactly know how we became friends but we are. Jace rolled off of me and pulled me up with him. " Dude, rave." he explained as he dragged me away. Raves always got me excited. It wasn't exactly the people. It was the freedom that you felt. Drugs pumping through your system and music bouncing in rhythm with your heart. It was the rush that made these things amazing.


	4. Meeting Jack Mercer

**Listen so I'm Canadian and if you see any spelling with you's the aren't suppose to be there, they are. So yea. Thanks so much for reading if you have any feed back or if you wanna see something happen with the characters lemme know.**

* * *

First day of school.

my biology teacher is insane. Not in a bad way though. Have you ever had a teacher where what comes out of their mouth you swallow up like baby birds. Well yea that's . Everything you say and do is to try to impress him with you mind. Doesn't really always work because most of the time he probably already knows and the other half you can't get it out your mouth right so you're sitting there like a blabbering fool. Although this was my first class he already had me hooked. Three pages of notes about the Eco system later the bell rung. Collecting my things I rushed out the door but not before I said " See you later Mr. Mison have a good day" the best thing about being new in the beginning of the school year is that no body really noticed. Unlike if you had moved in the middle of the year. By that time people were set in their ways, their cliques didn't need an extra member. So you're kind of this loner person that everyone knows about and it's weird.

I hadn't really tried to make friends. I was just trying to figure the school out. Then i would try to infiltrate the ranks. But as lady luck would have it, there he was heat stroke. Moving down the halls with this dark kind of confidence that gave me chills in the wrong and right places. This girl, becky though had decided she wanted to be my friend. So we kind of sort of talked, she was stuck to my side like glue though. I liked heat stroke though. He was weird but I liked it. I was weird too. " That's the guy I was telling you about" i told her. I went to move forward but she gasped and when I looked at her, her eyes were owlish to say the least. " You mean Jack Mercer: she half yelled but he was close enough and she was loud enough that he had heard his name and turned to look at Becky and me. I began to walk over towards him but she was protesting tugging on my arm like a five year about to go to the dentists. "Would you quite it, you already screamed his name. You`re on his radar" I wiggled my fingers in front of her face making oouuuing sounds. " Yea, why don't you yell that a little louder, for everyone to hear" i said annoyance lacing my voice. She puffed a breath of air and crossed her arms, she was POUTING! " You know what you stay here, hold the fort down. And i'll let you know if they plan on killing us or not" i turned and walked the rest of the distance towards the boy. He raised an eyebrow at me " My friend over there. Thinks you're going to skin us alive and rape our mothers" his friend that I had noticed but hadn't actually paid attention to let out a laugh, a loud one. " Wow, Becky!" he yelled at her from where we were. So he knew her. She just pouted even harder and stomped over here. " We have to go" she said grabbing my plaid clad arm. I looked at her and scrunched up my nose. "I have to show her where Mr. Carlson's class is" she said and tugged even harder. " I have that class anyways" Jack said looking at me " Great" i said, smiling up at him. I went to move and realized she was still clinging on to it. " Becky, you can let go now" i said tugging on it. She pulled me so hard and fast I had bumped into her. She whispered cold and harshly into my ear " Those Mercer boy's are not safe" I looked back at the two, one blacker than the night and one whiter than the moon, " They cous-"No worse, brothers" she had interrupted me. I yanked my arm free though " Listen i appreciate your trying to be nice and all but you aren't my keeper" i walked over to Jack. " We'll be late if we don't hurry" I said. He looked at me waved at his brother and started to lead me though the still busy halls. _  
_

" Who are you" he asked his legs were longer than mine by a mile and i was practically running to keep up with him. The guy he was at the bus stop asked me that same thing. Truth be told I don't know who i am. I still have to figure it all out. I smiled i knew he meant my name. I shrugged my shoulders " I don't know. Who are you" his thumbs were hitched into his black jeans and his dirty blonde hair was falling in front of his eyes like a shield. " You said the same thing to Bobby, he was real pissed off about that by the way" i looked up at him as he stopped in front of the door the window had the number D 206 painted in black, but it was a faded black and the paint had started to chip off. We walked in and sat near the back.

Mr. Carlson didn't talk much. He just shoved some books in our faces and told us to read as much as we could and then tell him about the characters we had come across. Most of the people weren't actually reading but Mr. Carlson looked like he was too hung over to care. I had already read this book though. It was one of my faveourite short stories, Alfred Hitchcock The Birds. I turned and looked at Jack. " I see you didn't have to amputate that nose of yours" I giggled. " I see you haven;t died of any fatal lung cancers yet." "You're totally going to jinx me" he chuckled and then looked back to his book. " I already read this" he said more to himself than anyone. He turned to look at me, " So, what's your name anyways" he asked. I looked at him in a very serious way " I dunno, my friend Becky seemed pretty convinced you guys were really bad people" he smirked. " Yea last summer, we raped her mum and skinned her alive, while laughing satanically" his voice just as serious. " I knew it. If you knew my name, I might be in for the same fate" " We only sacrifice blondes" " Is it because the box said Honey auburn but out piss yellow" he gave me a pointed look. " I'm all natural" i laughed "Uhuh. You don't have to explain it to me." Jack, I looked at him once more, really taking in what he looked like, Jack was a great name for him. "So that guy you were with in the hall, you're brothers?" i asked. It wasn't skeptical or in a How could that possible be. I just wanted to know, I was a curious person. " Nope, no more talking till I know your name" he said. " Alright, it's Keely" he looked at me and nodded. " It suits you. So yea, he's my brother" i nodded my head. " Do you guys have other siblings" he nodded his mop of hair bouncing up and down. " I'm the youngest, Bobby's, like thirty or something, then there's Jerry he's 28, and then there's Angel, he got held back two years, he's twenty." " You have a big family" he shrugged his shoulders " Bobby's on this hockey team so he's not really home a lot, and Jerry's with this girl name Camille, so he's barely home." " Oh" he smiled though " But when they are home, it's pretty noisy, even with just me and Angel it's still pretty loud" " I have an older brother in the military. Well had, he died throwing himself over a grenade" his smile kind of faded. " I'm just kidding, It was my cousin, i think he did it so he wouldn't have to come home to my Crazy Aunt Lisa." he looked over at me and smiled. This kid was something else entirely.

He walked the same way I did for the first couple of blocks, but he turned down 8Th and I turned up 9th.

* * *

Jack

Although it wasn't as hot as it was in the summer, it was still pretty warm out, and i was wearing long sleeves. I didn't really mind it though. " Don't you get hot" she asked pointing at my sleeves. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. I just didn't want people to see the scars i had gotten as child. They were hard to look at even for me, even for my brothers. Bobby had gone and kicked my dads teeth in, when i had finally shown him...

_**Flash back**_

It was the middle of august and we were going to go out and play street hockey, I wasn't really up for it, but Bobby was insisting we find a pick-up game. Quietly making my self down the stairs Bobby yelled at me " Go change" i looked down at what i was wearing. Long sleve shirt and some jeans. The scars were everywhere maybe the ones on my legs i could get away with by saying i fell or something but the ones up top, the small little cigarette burns that my mother had given me were everywhere. " why" i asked. " Because you'll die of heat stroke, that's why" i looked down at my clothes again, they usually play pretty rough, and i usually ended up just watching instead of playing anyways. " I'll be fine" i heard Jerry laugh " Yea mhm, sure you will" Bobby laughed at me also " Go change into some shorts or a t-shirt something" i looked down at my fingers this time. Anyone else i could bullshit not my brothers though. They could see right through it. " I can't" I said. My voice cracked i don't like to admit but, yea i cried a lot. " Why not" " B-cause i can't" i argued. " Dude it's too hot go, and change and let's go" Angel yelled. " No" i said firmer and walked back up the stairs and into my room. I was stupid to not lock the door because right behind me were the boys. Looking concerned and shocked i guess. " What is it Jack" I had flopped on my bed. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep at that point. I didn't want to play hockey. " Come on kiddo" that was Jerry. trying to coax me into doing stuff.

not even five minutes later and I was lifting up my shirt to show them what i was so scared about. Those persuasive bastards. It wasn't a chorus of gasps or immediate anger like you would see in the movies, no one threw up or cried. It was in the past now, they couldn't make it disappear, and they didn't try. " You can hardly tell" Bobby said. And the way he said had made me believe him a little, but a couple years later when a kid had started making fun of me for the small raised splotches of skin on my arm had started to wear long sleeves again. Most of the time it was cold in Detroit it didn't really matter. And when I was home I'd wear short sleeves and shorts and what not.

Anyways a couple later days i had heard Jerry and Angel talking about Bobby beating the living shit out of my father.

* * *

I heard a horn honking then someone gripping my shirt and pulling. " Holy Shit" i heard from behind me. It was Keely. " You know, if cancer doesn't kill you, a truck might" she was smiling but there was a glimpse of fear that was floating in her eyes. " I'm okay" I whispered. I could still feel her hand gripping my shirt. She just smiled and nodded her head. " What were you thinking about" she asked " hmm" " When just about go turned into a pancake, what were you thinking about" oh! "Oh, just a memory from when i was a kid" she nodded her head " Well, she said. "I hope a blonde doesn't cross your path, she won't know what hit her, see you around Mercer" she was walking away and she threw a peace sign up behind her back. " see ya" I said to her fading body.

* * *

**So once again, if you wanna give me pointers or something that would be great.  
**


	5. No sappy moments

Dad's been gone every night, we haven't talk about mom passing away. I don't think he wants to either. Judging by the amount of beer cans and tequila bottles that lie around the living room. Things weren't heading down a good path I could feel it. Deep in my gut I could sense the oncoming shit storm that was about hit me.

It's crazy you know, he was adamant about not staying in that house, it was a cruel joke he said. If we were to stay there, he said it would be like he was staring at her everywhere he looked. He didn't want to come home and have a false hope of walking in the door and see her sitting on the couch reading or something. I don't think the move helped. Not at all, because he still had me too look at. I looked exactly like her. I could tell whenever he looked at me he just wanted to throw up it was in his eyes.

So I Started to meet Jack at the Corner of eighth and ninth, when Dad had came home. Most of the time Jace was there. Jace was Jacks friend. He was really high strung or well hyper or something. It wasn't hard to get out, he didn't actually care as long as i was safe he said. How safe could you be in Detroit though. Especially at night. It was snowing this time, so I wore my black jacket that made me look like Sherlock Holmes and my yellow scarf that smelled like my mom. The boots that i was wearing weren't snow boots but they kept my feet warm and not wet so they were good enough. This time it was just Jack and I though. I saw Jack jumping from foot to foot and letting out puffs of crystallized air. Not cigarette smoke, no this was his breath. He was trying to warm his hands up. There were clad in leather gloves, a similar attire to mine except a little more boyish. " Let's go to my house" he said, more like demanded as i neared him. We'd only known each other for a couple of weeks, well really known each other. I was preparing my argumentative speech but he interrupted me " It's freezing, plus my mother wants to meet you" oh! He'd told me about his Mum, her name was Evelyn and she was a social working him and all of his brothers were adopted by her. She changed them all made them who they were today, not like they were saints but they could have been a lot worse.

I was already walking, we didn't need to talk always for it to be comfortable. Sometimes he went into his little world and i went into mine. We accepted it and moved on. Sometime we just sit together and not even utter a single word. Just silent question and even more silent responses. We liked it like that, or well, i did.

Remember i had told you that Jack had really long legs, well yea, he walked incredibly fast, which i bet was a slow pace for him, but i kept on slipping on slush and patches of ice. Moving my hand forward I tugged on his coat sleeve. He stopped and looked at me, his cheeks a rosy color and lips chapped he licked them. " What" he asked glancing forward " It's just a little further" he said motioning his head up towards what would obviously be his house. " You walk to fast, i don't wanna fall" i said, trying to catch my breath. We just stood there together breathing temporary puffs of cloud into the world. Giving new life to it even if it were for just a moment. He smiled down at me " Yea, okay sorry. I can walk slower" he nodded his head for emphasis. We started to walk again. Now i never intended this to be one of those romances where they randomly meet and the outspoken girl and quiet boy go off and have adventures and fall in love. I never wanted it to be. I just wanted a friend, someone to talk to or someone who i didn't always have to talk too. Becky, she's annoying, she talks to much. She lectures._ Jack Mercer is bad news, I heard once that he got arrested for beating someone over a head with a bottle. Jack Mercer smokes. Ugh, ew. How could you hang out with someone that smokes. You know what all of those Mercer brothers are bad news. My older brother says, Bobby's been to jail so many times, and his rapt (rap,wrap?) sheet must be a mile long, **not just his adult one.**_ she sneered. Ugh, You don't even know who Jack Mercer is you twat. How dare you lecture about him. I heard you've slept with so many guys it's like a toothpick in a baseball stadium, It's probably true. So what Jack smokes, I've never actually cared, it's pretty damn attractive, i love watching him exhale clouds of the bluish grey smoke. I love watching twist and turn out of mouth. Screw you bitch. You don't know any of the Mercer's and neither do I, but I will they'll be great, you wh-"Keely" Jacks voice cut through my tyrant of words and thoughts " What's up" i asked. His eyes were studying my face before he jerked his head to the left, "we're here" _oh_ i looked up to the house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small. Like my own it wasn't pristine but it wasn't run down or grungy. It looked like a home. It wasn't too late but it was dark outside. Jack was about to say something but was interrupted when three boys came bounding down the stairs. " Jack, hockey" the one i recognized as Angel yelled. " But" Jack tried to get in that's when the one i recognized as Bobby turned around " Oh, he's got his cover" i scrunched my eyebrows together. Cover? He leaned down a little and whispered " Bobby thinks i'm gay" I shrugged my shoulders " it's okay if you are. I don't mind" His brothers laughed at me and Jack just kind of scowled at the ground. And in a moment of impulse i gave moved up onto my tip toes and pecked his cheek " I know you aren't" i whispered. The boys were still laughing at what i had said earlier. I just kind of stood there surprised at my action. What did we just talk about. How this wasn't suppose to be a sappy moment.

The phone in my pocket started ringing,"Dad" came up on the screen, sighing I answered " hey" " You need to come home" *-click-* Staring down at the phone i looked up at the eight eyes looking at me " I gotta go home. Nice seeing you all" " I'll driv-NO" i shouted " I mean thanks, but no thanks I don't like car rides makes me sick" " I'll walk you" Jack said i nodded and walked back the way we came. It took longer than before because we were walking slower soon the corner of ninth and eighth was in site. " d'you want me to walk you all the way" he asked. " No i'll be fine, see ya" I walked away from him as quickly as possible. If he found out that my dad was a cop what would happen. Nothing good.

I walked into the door of my own house keys still in the lock " What the hell"


	6. I retract my statement

" What the hell" i whispered as i opened the door to my house. That whole statement where my father was handling everything rather well, is now being retracted. The mirror that was placed in the main hall right beside the door was smashed to a million pieces. Each shard showing different parts of the house. Walking with caution towards the living room, my boots loudly crunched the already broken parts.

I walked into the living room and kind of just froze, there tied to a chair was a woman who looked almost like my mother. Her eyes glasses over with tears shot up to me and she started to scream her voice though was muffled by the gag. Her hands and arms were bloody, the mystery of the broken glass now solved. I felt someone grip my shoulder and i jumped. " See who came home" he said, his voice cherry but slurred. Looking up at him i noticed the gun and bottle in his left hand. " Don't be rude say hello to your mother" I coughed nervously " Dad, Mums dead" i whispered. I wanted to cry but in a moment like this with you heart beating in you head like that's actually where it beat. He shoved me hard and stumbling over my own feet i fell to the ground. " She's right there" he yelled. pointing his gun at her. I heard her cry out in fear. " That's not her, look. She has a different shade of brown hair, her eyes are grey" He shot the gun me and the woman screaming " It's her!" she screamed his voice shook and cracked. Reaching for my phone i opened it and counted the buttons. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. Press it.9-1-1... screen,move thumb to the right curved button is call button. _" Don't you see, she's just been gone." he shouted, there was no rationality in his voice or action he walked up to her and she began to squirm in her seat. "N-no no no, shhh hun. No need to be scared" he soothed. He was petting her hair, she was just openly crying now, sniffling louder. " where were you" he asked using the back of his hand to brush her cheek. " hmmmm" he egged for her answer. Her mouth had a red handkerchief, or something lacy shoved in it. She couldn't answer, and any person in their right mind would have seen that. He however not being in it was just angrier. " Were you cheating on me with that man. Hmm, were you. I bet you were" he sang then his face just went dark and he pistol wiped her so hard she fell onto the ground.

I could hear the sirens in the background, and sighed in relief. He heard them too, and at the moment wasn't paying attention to them. They could have been for anyone, but when he saw my phone behind my back in the window reflection, he snapped. " Are those for me" he said pointing towards the door. " No" i whispered. He probably would have believed me if it hadn't got so quiet you could hear the lady on the other end. " hello"

it's like her voice echoed around us, and he lunged for me. Screaming i scrambled backwards. I didn't put a lot of distance between us, when i turned around to get up and run out the back door, his arms wrapped around me and started to drag me away. Trying to kick at his knee's and rip his hands off of me, got me really no where. The woman was unconscious on the ground her hair was sprawled across the floor around her.

My thoughts were everywhere, it wasn't till the door was thrown open and i was faced with multiple police and the cold metal of a gun was felt against my temple that i went rigid. Stiffening against him, my own father, he was god at this moment. My life or my death was in his hands. One of the guys had a bullhorn and he was saying something but i couldn't catch it. "I don't hate you" i told him. He just lost the love of his life this wasn't him, my dad read me bed time stories and took me to the police station to "sketch" the bad guys for them. I could feel the cold metal leave me head i wasn't sure where he had pointed it at the time, but I knew when there was a crackling sound and the arm that was around my waist stiffened behind me became and i was being dragged down to the ground.


	7. Under Tables

I could hear someone screaming but it was muffled and slurred, like they were drunk and far away. You ever see those movies where the guy is heart broken and drunk and he's yelling at no one. Yea that's what it sounded like. Except as soon as i felt a pair of arms around my waist did everything come on painfully clear. I was screaming and shaking my fathers body as blood pooled around him. The officer i'm guessing was trying to pull me away from the body but i gripped onto his t-shirt like this was a matter of life or death and to be honest it kind of was. His blood was now drenching my hands but I didn't care. " Ma'am let go, or we will use force" the voice was hard and strained. I was shouting at him now, i twisted my body around in his arm throwing our bodies to the ground and wriggled out of his grasp. " Da- Don't fucking touch me" I screeched at the officers turning back to my father and the pinkish snow that he lying in I let out a sob as well, dropping to my knees and crawling over to him. Picking up his head I clutched it to my chest and started to rock. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " the same words over and over. I was stuck on replay. The police man was up and he had brought friends with him. '_we'll have to use force' _Being lifted off the ground and arms forcibly being pried away i started to kick and scream. My foot connected with something hard, a grunt and the person at my legs had let go, my feeet droping to the ground with a thud i threw my head back hitting the officer square in the nose. His hands shot to his face droping the top half of my body. Hitting the ground, I was filled with so much adrenaline that i shot back up, but when i did everything was going in slow motion. The police officers running towards me and the fallen men. I could feel the presence of another on behind me but just as his fingers ghosted my jacket I bolted, slipping and sliding but running none the less.

His blood was still sticky on my fingers as I ran pictures of him were flashing across my mind. pictures of him smiling, laughing, sad days, mad days. Turning up the street,I saw his house. I know no sappy moments, but I don't know a lot of people. His house was safe, safe was good. He was safe. I need safe. Running up the steps I didn't think to stop and knock, I just barreled into the house not caring and forgetting that this was the ghetto, i could have been shot. " Jack" i yelled, my chest was heaving up and down, up and down. Heart beating thud-thud.. thud-thud..thud-thud.. thud...thud. Breathing heavy, no air, being touched, voices, voices, who's voices. " He's dead" i whispered. " What the fuck" someone said. "Who" that was a women's voice. I can't see, everythings moving. Doors being pounded on , "Answer the door" that was me, Everything was slowing down again. Someone was in my vision, " Look at me" his mouth moved, " Okay" I was staring at him, He was black and had a small scruffy beard thing. " Why are you here" I looked at him, my throat was tight, tears are wanting to fall. " Safe" i whispered. Shedding my jacket i moved down the hall and into the kitchen and sat underneath the table. _ .Safe. Mean . Jack. Jack. Guns. loud. Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG, BANG BANG. Loud._

* * *

_Third person_

" She's where!" Bobby yelled. A huddled form, was hiding underneath the table. Soft whispers of the same words over and over again were heard floating from underneath the table. Jack the boy the girl under the table wanted came waltzing through the door. His eyes trained on the ground. He looked up to see his family staring at him with looks he couldn't quite pinpoint. " I didn't kill the cop" he said. Figuring that was what the looks were for. " They said he went crazy, had hostages and everything" Jack shrugged his shoulders and began to walk up the stairs when his mother put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the kitchen. His mother stared hard at the bottom of the kitchen table but it wasn't hard to see her anyways. Jack looked to his mother and raised an eyeball. She pushed him forward a little and left the room.

* * *

K Pov

"Keely" jack whispered. Crouching next me. Looking up from my red fingers i stared at his eyes for a long time " Hi Jack" my voice couldn't be louder than a whisper. It hurt to be loud. " What are you doing" his words were slow and calculated but i couldn't do anything. I was tired, there was too much, and like any normal person would have done i broke down and started to sob. " He's gone" i wailed out like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum over a toy she counted have, and what i wanted was something that I should have been able to have. It wasn't something out of the question

* * *

**So I realized i royally kind of messed up but i have a way to fix it. Also later there's going to be a cross over, but for right now. Where's everything going i dunnooo... oohhhh.. Thanks for reading people. Much love:)**


	8. Im In

My godfather has come down and filled the position that was held by my late father. We moved though we were now living at 12389 and 5th street. I was still close to Jacks house. Yet far enough away from the other house where I would never have to see it again. They had this special cop funeral. Even if he didn't go down with honor. It's been two months. The kids at my school split like the red sea when i go down the hall, I can hear them whispering "Do you think she'll go crazy like her father" "What if she already is" " Freak" they don't stop and I don't think they will. No one really fucks with me because of two reasons, One no one is going to mess witha crazy chick, and Two is i'm in with the Mercer Brothers.


End file.
